Ash and May Is This Love?
by AnimeKnight151
Summary: A new feeling blossoms inside Ash's chest everytime he watches May. What is that feeling? Why does he feel like that every time he sees her..is it love? Advanceshipping AshxMay aamayl
1. Chapter 1

Ash and May Is this Love?

Chapter 1

**Ages in the story:**

**Ash 16**

**May 15**

**Dawn 15**

**Brock 17**

**Drew 16**

**Max 11**

**Okay this is my first story, it's about Ash journey in Hoenn. While traveling in Hoenn something new happens for him, a new feeling shows up. What is this strange feeling, is it love? Ash and May's relationship develops to something more as the Hoenn Journey goes on. Advanceshipping all the way!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

Ash layed down on the ground and started to star up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. His best friend pikachu was sitting next to him. Brock was cooking lunch and May.. well she was doing those kinds of stuff, she always do.. No one knew where Max was. No one cared either for that matter. It was really relaxing to have that kid out way.

"Hmm, I wonder where May is..." he thought. _Is she still fixing her hair and all that other girl stuff? _He really had no clue of what took her so long... He really had no clue about girls in general come to think of it. He had been to obsessed and occupied with his dream of becoming a pokemon master. He'd just found that he gets that fuzzy while when he's alone with May.

He chuckled to himself, remembering the time he and May had gotten to a fight because of it. He had complained about how she always was taking her time with uneccesary stuff in his opinon. Gosh, that girl could yell! She sure gave him a lecture about boy and girl stuff that day.. They didn't talk with each other for hours.. well it did end well in the end..

He didn't know what to think of her. Sure she was his friend and companion, but she was different from Brock and Max somehow. Ash just couldn't put his finger on how she was different from them..

He caught himself thinking of her personality. She was girly,cheerful and carefree. A big difference compared to the tomboy Misty. May was different. He liked her in so many ways, he wasn't quite sure if he liked her as a friend, sister or something more THAT other way... this was a new feeling for him something he'd never felt before. May acted different to him than to Brock and other guys. She was nicer to him and she would occiasionally flash him a smile.

"Pika pi?"

He was interrupted in his thoughs by a worried Pikachu.

"Oh, I'm okay buddy, don't worry" Ash said with a smile.

Pikachu nodded and ran away to the beach quickly followed by Ash other pokemon.

_Wow that was fast, he sure didn't take his time.. A_sh thought slightly amused for himself.

Today was the day the gang had decided to stop to relax and wear of the fatigue on a beach. Just so they could relax and replenish their strenght. His pokemon really deserved a day off. They had worked so hard lately. Especially in that match against Norman. He stood victorius in the end but it was a close call. Grovayle had saved the day.

"Heeyy Ash! I need your help, come here!" May shouted suddenly.

Ash heart started to beat faster, gosh that girl could scream!

"I'm comming!" he replied as he ran over to her tent as fast as he could.

She was currently putting sun lotion on her body.

"Sorry to ask but can you put some on my back?" May asked modestly with a weird smile. "I just can't reach some parts.."

Ash's face became deep red. _Was she actually asking him to but lotion on her back? Was this a dream? _He pinched his arm... no it wasn't. Come to think of it.. what was the big deal anyway? Just puting lotion on each others back-was completly nomal for friends, wasn't it?

"S-sure" he said laughing nervously. _Why didn't she ask Max like she usually would? Ahh yeah that kid was gone..._

May turned around so her back was facing ash. Ash quickly put on the sun lotion on her back. He wanted to be done with it as quickly as possible. His hands got warm and sweaty when they touched May's soft skin. _He was sure that she was feeling disgusted by his warm and sweaty hands._

"Thanks Ash," May said with a smile.

"You're welcome, May" he replied smiling with a small blush. It was so small that he didn't even notice it himself.

He looked at May. She was wearing a green one piece swimsuit. It actually matched his shorts. Even a guy like him with no fashion sense at all could see that. And to the weird thing, May was the one who had bought his shorts...

"Your turn to put it on me now,"

"Sure, just turn around!" May put on the lotion without hesitation. He guessed that she was used to it.. she did have a younger brother.

Ash couldn't avoid to notice that May's hand weren't sweaty at all... they just felt soft and warm.

"Well I'm off for a swim, see you!" she said with a wink as she sprinted off to the beach.

Ash looked after her. In what way did he like her? Was it as friends? Siblings? Or as lovers? One thing was sure... he did feel different about her good or bad only Mewtwo knows.

He ran after her with a goofy smile, the day was full of opportunities.

"Hey Ash!"

The voice came from behind. It sounded like a child. Who could it be? Ash slowly turned around with a big sigh.

"Yes, Max?" Ash asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

Of all the times he could have showed up.. it just had to be now.

Max took a deep breath before he answeared.

"Are you hitting on my sister?"

"N-no" Ash replied with a big blush. "Why are you asking?"

_Damn! Did it seem like he was? Was __it that obvious? More importantly...did she thought so as well? _

"Yeah sure" Max said as he flinged his head. "You're lying even a kid like me can tell!"

_That kid was too smart for his own good, with his matter of fact attitude and his nerdy behaviour. Ash sometimes thought about what could have happened between him and May if Max wasn't there. He was a real pain in the ass. And he still wasn't sure if he really did like May._

"Oh shut it!" Ash replied slightly annoyed as he turned around and walked away.

_Gawd i hate that kid!_

Ash went into his tent to changes to his swimming shorts. May wasn't alone when he finally arrived on the beach. She was having a siblings quarrel with Max.

"He's not!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, he is!" Max shouted back as he splashed water at her.

May giggled and splashed back.

"Fine maybe just MAYBE he is..."

Ash was getting really curious now.

"Who is what?" he asked curiously.

"N-nothing..." May quickly replied as her cheeks tuned red, Ash was of course too much of a fool to notice that. But he did see the smug in Max's face when he looked back and forth on the teens.

_Yeah sure Ash thought skepticly. Why was Max smuging if it was nothing?_

"Okay..." Ash said unsure of what to say.

He took a quick dive in the cold water. He could see something red nearby.. oh it was just a magikarp.

He sighed as he surfaced.

"MAX!"

Max was smirked while slowly backing away from his sister.

"Yes, Ash do have a crush on you!" he shouted stubbornly as he swam up and run away.

"MAAAAX!" both May and Ash shouted as they ran after him.

"You coward! Come back and fight like a man!" Ash shouted after him. _He was surpised that Max had gotten the nerve to shout out something like that._

"I'm a kid you moron!"

"May, please allow me to kill Max!" Ash begged.

"Sure you can do that, AFTER I'm done with him!" she replied with clenched teeth. "What's wrong with that brother of mine! Saying that you have a crush on me...isn't he silly?"

"Yes, very silly indeed" Ash replied with a nevous laugh. He noticed that May was looking away.

Max was still far ahead of them, they started to run faster so they could catch up with him.

* * *

**The chapter is done what did you think? And I'm sorry for my spell and gramma errors ^^'' I'm new to this kind of stuff. I know that the chapter was ****sho****rt, the following chapters will be longer. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, do read the rest if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and May Is this Love?

chapter 2

**A new person shows up in this chapter . **

* * *

They ran after Max as fast as they could. Heck, that kid could ran fast as hell! How the heck could he run so fast with that short legs of his?

"Max, slow down! I'm not angry at you anymore!" May shouted breathlessly.

_Good one May.. Ash thought for himself. Yeah like he'll fall for something like that...that's just to darn obvious! May could be so childish sometimes, but gues what... he actually liked it._

"Haha, yeah sure!" Max replied with a big grin. "Like I'll fall for that on...Hey is that... Torchic?"

"Haha yeah, like I'll fall for that one" May copied slightly annoyed.

_Max was even dumber then May..._

Ash looked around, Torchic was actually there to his big surprise.

_Damn! Max was right, unbelivable!_

Torchic used an ember attack on something red..what was he doing? The ember collided with bubbles... was he fighting a wild pokemon? Ash saw a red crab like pokemon.

"Corphish what are you doing?"

"Corphish coorp corp corphish"

_Well that makes sense... _

"Pika pi"

Torchic was at a clear disadvantage, he didn't only have the inferiour type, he was also weaker then Ash's well trained Corphish.

Torchic dodged Corphish's crabhammer and counterattacked with a peck attack.

" Oh my god it is Torchic!" May shouted. Max and Ash fell down anime style. "Hey Torchic knock it off, stop fighting!"

The pokemon wast to busy with the fight to notice hear his trainer's voice.

"Corphish return!" Ash shouted as he took out the pokemon's pokeball. The red beam enguled Corphish and returned him to his pokeball.

"Torchic return!" May shouted as she did the same thing. "What's wrong with them?"

" I don't know... " Ash replied. "Corphish should know better... " he said with a big sigh. " He has a pretty bad temper though. Well what can you do? Let's hope that it won't happen again... "

"Yeah, you're right" May replied. "Hey Ash..."

Ash turned his gaze and started to stare at May. She looked gorgeus in her swimsuit.. SWIMSUIT! Ash face became deep red. He had forgotten that they still were wearing their swimsuits...

"Um Ash... why are you blushing all of a sudden?" May asked curiously.

_Aww man she's on to me... it would be really embarrassing if she found out... must find a distraction or something..._

"Hey, where did Max go?"

May looked around.

"He's gone.. damn! He slipped away the moment we were busy with our pokemon!" she angrily said. "God, that kid can be soo annoying!"

"I know right!" Ash replied as he gazed into her sapphire blue eyes. The sun sparkled in her long brown hair, her eyes glittered like sapphires. It was trula a marvelous sight to behold.

Ash felt very nervous all of a sudden and his stomach was aching in nervousity. He was finally alone with May... or so he thought.

"Ash and May, what the heck are you to doing alone in swimsuits!" teased Drew suddenly who litterally poped up out of nowhere. "Are you two doing something in private?" He continued as he gave May a red rose.

_Drew was such a player in Ash opinon. Always giving roses to every girl he met and his arrogant attitude. And the way he looked just screamed I'm a PLAYER! Or well he might have overreacted but he just didn't like Drew... was this the feeling of jeallousness?_

_Aww man! Max is usually the one who shows up at times like these...but Drew? That's even worse!_

May's cheeks slowly turned red.

"No we're chasing after Max... "

"Whatever" he said. "It's not like a care."

_Oh really? Why did he ask her in the first place then? Ash sighed for himself._

"Umm okay..." May said unsure. "If you say so..."

"You're looking good May, you should wear that in your next contest." teased Drew with a big smirk.

_Ash was trying his hardest to not give Drew his mallet. _

May just giggled not taking any offence unlike Ash.

"Maybe I will" she teased back while she sniffed the rose.

"Mhmm"

"Oi, Drew i have a question!" Ash began. "Why do you always give May roses?" he continued after getting an approvment nod from Drew.

"Well you see...actually never minde see you later!" Drew said to May, avoding Ash's question.

Drew flipped his hair, turned around and started to walk away.

"Um Drew, we're going in the same direction and... thanks for the rose" she said with a smile that could melt any boy's heart.

_Haha fail! Ash laughed for himself. But seriously Drew was a big problem... May was always acting weird around him... did she like him or what? No she couldn't or could she? He didn't want to know the answear to that question... and more importantly why didn't Drew answear his question? Did he also like May? _

"Oh... well you can come along" he said after an awkward silence.

Ash was just standing still...trapped in thoughts ignorant to the rest of the world.

" You too Ash"

"Ahh yeah I spazzed for a moment there" laughed Ash.

They walked to the place where the tents were without saying a single word. It was really awkward for all of them.

"Well our paths ends here I'm going to Lilicove City know, see you there May" Drew said as he flipped his hair and walked away.

"Aww okay bye bye" May said as she waved her hand. She turned away and faced Ash."You still haven't told me why you where blushing before" she smirked at him.

"Umm well... I got to change clothes!" Ash nervously replied.

"Oh my gaaawd you're right!" May almost screamed. "I totally forgot that..." Ash sweatdropped animestyle. "So how do I look?"

Ash looked at Mat and took a deep breath.

"You're looking gorgeus!" he said with a big smile.

"Aww, thanks Ash" May said with a big smile aswell.

The teens started to stare at each other with lustfull eyes. The distance between them was getting less and less every second. Something in the atmosphere between them was different... their bodies were getting closer and closer.

"What are you two doing, hello?" Max said all of a sudden.

"Woahha!" Ash and May jumped in surprise.

"Max...it's you" Ash stated with clenched teeth.

Both May and Ash wondered over what would have happened if Max hadn't showed up.

"The lunch is ready... what haven't you changed clothes yet?" he laughed. "What took you so long? I bet that you two were snogging under a tree, hahaha"

"MAAAAX!" May yelled while hitting he's head.

"Oww that hurt" Max complained childishly.

"Whatever, I'm going to change clothes now, no peeking Max you too Ash" teased May with a tricky smile.

Ash blushed but no one noticed since the wind suddenly started to blow. The wind was carrying the smell of Brock's cooking.

"Mmm it smells delicious" Ash and May said in chorus with purring stomachs.

They laughed, Ash and May was a perfect match in so many ways...

" Haha you two are just like each other" Brock said. "The lunch is ready hurry up!"

"Geez Brock take it easy, will you?" said Ash as he walked towards his tent to get changed.

"Yeah Brock what's the big rush?" asked May slightly annoyed.

"Well there isn'r enough food for everyone.." Brock began

Ash and May was sprinting of as fast as they could after hearing those words.

"Hehe that one always works on them" Brock laughed for himself. "Those guys are always thinking with their stomachs, suckers... Well I better get done with the plates and stuff.

* * *

**_Ash didn't find the courage to confess to May this time...but rest asure that new opportunities will come._**

**_I know that I said that the chapters would be longer but couldn't find anymore insperation for this chapter and well it is slightly longer then the previous chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

Is this Love?

Chapter 3

**I'm having a slight time skip in this chapter. It's only a week. Ash and co have travelled through the forest before Fortree City. Or well they're practically in it since the city is in the forest...**

* * *

The gang finally arrived in Fortee City a week after the incident at the beach. Ash could often catch himself , thinking back about the events that had occurred there.

May was excited about the big city. She had planned a long list of all the things she just had to do. Brock was going to buy supply and Max wanted to be with him, so that left Ash with May.

"Why do I have to go shopping with May?" he complained in horror. "I remember the last time i went shopping with her, I barely came back alive!"

"Oh shut it Ash!" May said. " I'll put some strings on myself promise"

"Haha, don't go all that lovey dovey with May, when I'm not there, hear me Ash?" Max teased.

_Ash silently cursed the young boy. He was going to get it, BIG TIME. _

He looked at Max with a murders intend. Brock noticed that and quickly pulled Max away from Ash's wrath.

"No need to tease them Max, let's go already" he said. "I've spotted some nice looking girls over there" he continued as he went in to his love mode. He almost flew away to the girls.

_Wow that was awkward...May thought. I'm glad that Ash isn't like that. Does he even like girls? I bet his gay... she sighed._

Ash suddenly began to shiver. _Brr feels like someone was talking or thinking about me in a negative way, I bet it was Drew... I hate that bastard!_

"Hey, wait for me!" Max shouted as he ran after Brock.

Ash sighed it was going to be a long day... a long day with May...

"Hey, let's go! " May eagerly shouted as she ran away dragging Ash with her.

_Someone please kill me now, Ash thought for himself. _Ash suddenly felt something warm and soft holding his hand, it was May's hand. He held her back.

_Or maybe not, h_e grinned.

May dragged Ash to the biggest shopping mall in town , The Sky Mall.

" It's so big! " she squelled in joy.

"I know"Ash replied depressedly. It's not just big it's gigantic! _It will take hours for May to go through all the shops...it might even take days. Aww man it's just my luck!_

" Pi pik pika chuu" Pikachu said laughing at his trainers misfortune.

"Hey you're stuck here with me so what are you lauging for?" Ash snapped back to his best friend.

Pikachu looked down in deppression anime style with a big sign were it was written "depressed" in kanjis.

*Kanjis are the letters they use in Japan.*

_Score! One for Ash zero for Pikchu, hehehe, Ash thought. Pikachu could be so stupid sometimes..._

The following hours were full of pain and sweat for Ash, since he was the one carrying the shopping bags. He just had to be gentleman all the times. He was doing things like that by insticts, he couldn't help it. And he couldn't say no. Always the helpfull one. But that was just who he was and nothing could change that.

" Ugh, can't we take a break? These things are heavy, you know" he complained childishly.

" Sure!" May replied with a big smile. " There's a famous noodle restaurant nearby, let's eat there!" she said in excitment.

"Yippe! " Ash shimmed in joy. Hell was finally over. Trust May to find a famous restaurant in every city.

_That was one of the things Ash liked about May. Her passion for food was just as big as his own._

The Noddle restuarand was full of customers. May was the one standing in the line. Ash had offered to do it but she had declained. "I can't let you do everything, Ash" she had said to him with a wink." So Ash was patiently waiting for her with a growling stomach.

"Man, May sure takes her time!" he complained out loud without thinking.

Pikachu was busy with a ketchup bottle so he couldn't talk to him.

"Man, this sucks" he said with a bored tone.

"What sucks?" someone asked with a amused tone.

_F*** me and my big mouth! he thought._

"Eh, who's there?" Ash asked as he started to look around.

He couldn't see anyone nearby... all the other people were busy eating their noodles. Had he imagined the voice? Was this one of his daydreams? He had had a lot of those lately...

"Behind you silly!" the voiced laughed.

Ash slowly turned around and saw a girl with blue hair and matching eyes with the same color. She wore a black t-shirt with pink stripes and a pink skirt.

" I'm Dawn it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

" Oh it's nice to meet you too" Ash replied smiling as well. " This is my bud pikachu" he said while pointing at the yellow mouse. "And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town"

He analyzed Dawn's features. She seemed to be around 16. Her blue eyes matched her blue her, she was really pretty.

Dawn looked at Ash without saying a word.

She suddenly started to blush.

_Gosh! He's so f*** hot! she thought. I think i've seen him somewhere before... like on the televison or something..._

"Um Dawn... hello?" Ash said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Dawn giggled nervously.

"Sorry, Ash. I spaced out for a moment there..." she replied. "So you still haven't answeard my question, what sucks?"

"Well... I'm actually waiting her for May" Ash said with a smile.

"Oh I see... is she your girlfriend?" she asked while looking down.

"N-n-noo we're j-just friends" Ash stammered with a big blush.

Dawn started to smile when she heard that.

_Just friends... everyone says that I'm not sure whether this May want to be just friends with Ash...Or wait does he mean May!_

"Are you from the hoenn region? Because I've never heard of you, by the way I'm from Sinnoh."

"No I'm from Kanto" Ash replied. "From Pallet Town, the hometown of the imfamous proffesor by the name Oak."

"Oh my god! You're from the same town as the poetry man!" Dawn almost screamed. "I love his poetry!"

"Err yeah..." Ash replied falling down animestyle.

"Sorry I went overboard" she apolagized.

"No need to worry" Ash said with a smile.

All the people nearby was staring at the two teenagers.

Neither Ash or Dawn said anything the situation was getting really awkward for both of them.

The silence was suddenly broken by none other then May.

"Oh my god, it's Dawn!" May screamed in excitement when she saw her best friend. She quickly dropped the ramen bowls at the table and ran up to Dawn for a hug.

"May! What are you doing here I'm so glad to see you!" Dawn squelled as she hugged back.

Ash looked back and forth from May and Dawn.

"Um do you two know each other? he asked slightly confused.

"We sure do!" they replied chorus. "We've been best friends for like... forever!" they laughed.

"Um okay" Ash sweatdropped.

Pikachu was currently rolling on the floor laughing.

"Pi pi pika pika!"

Ash looked from Pikachu to Dawn and finally at May. _This is going to be one hell of an hour, he thought depressly as he started to eat his noodles._

"Hey Ash don't start eating in the middle of a conversation that's so rude!" May said with a smirk.

"Oh it's okay" Dawn said with a giggle. "I don't mind, and besides he's kinda cute when he eat like that"

"I know" May laughed.

_This is torture! Man Iäll never make out of this alive._

_Two hours later~_

_The shopping was finally done, Dawn had returned to her hotel. Ash and May was currently sitting on a bench park enjoying the amazing view it had to offer. The park seemed to be a gathering place for young couples, you could see them hugging, kissing and holding hands wherever you looked._

_"This place is sooo romantic!" May squelled excitely._

"It sure is May, it sure is" Ash agreed with a sweatdrop. _Girls can be so weird sometimes... he though._

The park was the place where the gang was supposed to meet.

"They're late" Ash stated slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know" May replied. She started to giggle all of a sudden. "You know it feels kinda weird to actually be on time, for once..." she laughed warmly.

"Haha yeah you're as slow as a slowpoke"teased Ash with a big grin. " I mean you always show up late in the mornings... and all the other times as well" he continued while staring up at the cloudy sky.

The weather was perfect, warm breezes gave all the neccesary heat, and the cloudy sky gave a perfect temperature. It wasn't to warm nor to cold.

"You're mean!" May said while she was pretending to be sad.

Ash played along with her. "I'm so sorry, May" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

May looked at Ash with a big blush on her face. She slowly started to wrap her arms around Ash's waist.

She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash face became redder then a tomato. May let go of him blushing as well. Ash touched the spot on the cheek where May had kissed him. It felt so right when she did it. Her soft lips pressed against his cheek... he would never forget the feeling of them. Both teens were looking away from each other to embarrassed to say something. Hearing noises from other people weren't helping either.

_She kissed me on the cheek... Ash thought happily as he smiled for himeself. Maybe she do like me! _Oh what he wished for another kiss on his other cheek... _would she be mad if I asked for another kiss or if i kissed her?_

"Hey May..." he began.

"Yes Ash" she asked nervously.

"Have you ever meet someone you really like... you know like...like?" Ash said looking away. His face was deep red. He couldn't look May in face for some reason...

"Yeah I actually have" she replied. "He has always helped me when i was down, cheered me on when no one else did and... he's just... my certain someone the one i want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ash turned around to see her face, she was deep red and was gazing down at the ground. She seemed to be down for some reason. Ash slowly put his arm around her shoulder, she nodded approvingly.

"That has to be the luckiest guy in the world" he said with a fake smile.

_She does like someone, he thought. I sure hope it's me..._

May opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but she stayed quite.

They could her footstepps, something was walking towards them.

"Ash, May!"

It was Max.

_That kid, why is he always showing up! _

Brock shook his head. _That kid can be so immature sometimes he thought for himself._

"It has been a long day" Brock said. "Let's call it a day, we should go to the pokemon centre to get a room."

"Sure" May replied with a yawn."I'm pretty tired anyways" She got up from the bench and gave Ash a wink before she went to Max.

Ash face became deep red. _Maybe she do like me after all, he thought with a big smile. _

Pikachu tugged on his arm.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked confused.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said.

The rest of the gang had already started to walk to the pokemon centre.

"Hey wait for me!" he shouted as he ran after them.

Pikachu sweatdropped. His trainer could be so weird sometimes.

* * *

**The chapter is finally done! What did you think of it? And yeah I decided to put in Dawn in the chapter since Drew was in the last one.**

**This chapter went on in all kinds of directions, I was really busy with school, I wrote the first half like one or two weeks before the second one, i finished it some days after that... so yeah. ^^'**

**It was slightly longer then the last one, so it's just like I said the chapters are getting longer and longer ;) This chapter is almost longer then the two other combined :O And don't worry about Dawn. This is still an Advanceshipping story... or is it? just kidding!**

**And I'm one again sorry for my gramma and spelling misstakes, I was unsure on some of the words...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash And May is this love?**

**chapter 4 **

**This chapter takes place the following day after the last chapter. It might also be the last chapter of this story.**

* * *

Ash woke up in the middle of the night. He was sleeping on a bed in the pokemon center. He was sleeping on the bunk bed. He could hear the snores from a young boy, who was sleeping on the bed above him.

Ash's face was deep red._ He had dreamt about May... he had been dreaming alot of her lately... was his unconsiousness trying to tell him something? Give him some kind if message? Nah, he's brain was just messing with him. Dreams didn't mean anything, did they? _He sweatdropped he just wasn't good at stuff like that he couldn't even tell what he himself was feeling.

Ash turned around and looked over to the other side of the room, where May and Brock were sleeping in a bunk bed aswell. May was sleeping on the lower level. Her face was turned against him and he could see that she was smiling in her sleep. Her mouth was slightly open...

_May's sleeping face is so cute! _Ash though blushing even more. He slowly got up from the bed, careful and slowly to make as little noice as possible. He didn't want to wake up his friends. He was caught in thoughts about May. He needed to go out somewhere, to a place where he could think without any disturbance.

"Pika pi?" a worried Pikachu asked.

So everone weren't asleep after all.

"Oh I'm okay don't worry buddy. I need some fresh air, that's all. I'll be back before you know it! " Ash whispered to Pikachu.

Ash carefully closed the door completly unawear that one of them was awake...

_What is Ash doing? May thought for herself. Is he going outside for fresh air? _Her curiousity won over her common sense so she decided to follow Ash.

Ash went out of the pokemon centre and started to walk towards the lake, he had seen earlier. It was full moon, the moonlight was reflected on the water's surface and lit up the surrondings in a beatiful glow. This was the perfect spot for a confession... Ash was to dense to know that though...

He sat down on the grass and stared out at the lake. It was fullmoon and he could clearly se his own reflection in the water.. but then an new image with an brown haired girl appeared. Her hair was loose reaching halfways down to her hip.

"Hey, Ash.. what are you doing" asked May curiously choosing to give him a question instead of explaining what SHE was doing there.

"Oh just sitting here thinking of stuff.."

"What kind of stuff?"

Ash turned around facing her.

"Well.. you know just.. stuff"

"Oh I get it, could it be that even the great Ash has fallen?" May smirked.

"What do you mean with that?" Ash asked curiously.

_What is she thinking of? Could it be.. is she thinking that I've given up on being a pokemon master?_

"You know.. I'm never going to stop dreaming."

May's face turned beat red.

"W**-**what do you mean? Why are you talking about dreams all of sudden?" she asked as she curled up and hugged her own legs.

"To be a pokemon master of course!"

May sighed, just how dense could that boy be?

"Gee Ash I wasn't talking about that. I was actually talking about..." she turned around so Ash wouldn't be able to see her blushing face. "Love."

"Love?" Ash asked. "What is love?"

"Are you serious! How can you no- May never got to finish the sentence. Ash cover her mouth with his hand.

" Can't belive that you fell for that one!" he laughed. "Haha May, who doesn't know what love is?"

"You.." May whispered so low that it wasn't audible.

Ash just stared at May for what seemed to be forever. May was the one who finally brooke the silence.

"I'm freezing it's reaaally cold" even Ash wouldn't miss that hint.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't belive how cute she was at that moment, under the moonlight. And he couldn't belive that she had kissed him on the cheek the day before.

Ash gently touched her cheek with his hand. _So soft he thought blushing. _His heart was beating at least twice as fast as normal heck it had never beaten as fast as it did now.

May frooze " A-ash?" she asked blushing like crazy.

"Oh it's nothing May," Ash said trying to act nonchalantly. " I just wanted to cheek if you were err umm... freezing that's all..

"Yeah rriight," May said in disbelief while snuggling in closer to Ash, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ash rested his head on top of May's. They looked like any other couple in the world.. _wait a minute we aren't a couple are we? _He turned his face breifly touching May's ear with his lips in the process.

"Umm Ash.. do you have a special someone... a person that you like more than the others?" her blushing face was a proof of the courage she had mustered to ask that question.

"Well.. Pikachu I guess, I mean he was my first pokemon after all. He's always there for me plus I know that I can always count on him, he's always doing his.." he was cut short by May.

"I didn't mean it like that, gee Ash there's a limit to how dense you can be!"

Ash blushed.

"I'm not dense" he claimed stubbornly. "It's just.. just I.." He didn't know what do say. How was he supposed to say that he liked her.. more than just friends. Well they did say that an action said more then a thousand words so he just leaned closer towards May's cheek.

" A-ash w-what are you doin-" May got quiet the moment she felt Ash's lips on her cheek.

Both of them were blushing.

"There is person I like more than others, that's you May"

Thousands of things were spinning in May's head. _Had Ash done that? Had he really kissed her? _She suddenly felt something wet and soft touching her ear. _Is Ash kissing me?_

May was now facing a smiling Ash.

"Just paying back the favor" he said with a glint in his eyes. He was proud of himself. He was certain now-he did love May._ So those fuzzy feelings he'd had was love after all. He never would have guessed it was all thanks to May._

Ash chuckled to himself. _I finally know in which way I like May. I sure hope that she likes me as well. Come to think of it there had been certain hints all along he had just been oblivious to them. _He felt like a new person after finally being able to understand his own feelings. It feelt like a new world was unlocked. Thing he never had thought or cared about and all the things he hadn't noticed before had suddenly gotten clear. _It takes time to grow up.. it just took longer for me than for others._

"Mmm," May streched out her arms and yawned. "It's late we should go to bed." She loosed herself from Ash with a giggle.

Ash just smiled as he got up. He put a hand on her shoulder just gazing into her eyes, losing himself in them. Both of them was leaning closer their lips were just inches apart..

"Pikaa pi pika chhuu"

Ash and May jumped away from each other in surprise.

"Pika!"

"Sorry, Pikachu I guess that I stayed outside longer than i thought.. " Ash said in embarrassment. _His thoughts and actions weren't matching. He hated his best friend in that exact moment. He just HAD to show up when things were getting hot._

May just giggled. "Come on, let's go back."

* * *

**Okay, The chapter is done now. Thanks for tips. The story will end with the next chapter so just on more chapter to go. I did some small changes to the first chapter and might rewrite the second one too, if i have time that is. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash and May is this love?**

**Chapter 5**

**The last chapter of this story. Ash had a go at a tournament nearby the following day. Oh yeah I tried a bunch of new things in this chapter like a small not on what place they currently are in. This chapter is extra long since it was originally going to be two chapters.. but i wanted to end this story as soon as possible, so I can concentrate on my other ones.**

* * *

"Pikachu and Ash are the winners!" announced the referee.

Ash just smiled. "Well done, buddy."

"The winner of the city tournament this year is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The audince was cheering like crazy, it had been a great match. The battle had swung back and forth, it was a close call for Ash.

"You did it, Ash!" May said with a big smile. " I told you that you'd win, didn't I?

"Yeah.. you did..and I won because of that," mumbled Ash so low that it was barely audiable.

"I couldn't hear you"

"Yes, you did!"

"That's better," smiled May. " So what did you win?"

"Just some kind of tickets for a local restaurant.." Ash didn't even bother to sound excited.

"Oh, how many?"

"Two" Ash replied carefully.

"Gee that sucks" said someone all of a sudden.

"Max!" Ash and May shouted in synch.

"You won the whole tournament and your prize is two tickets? Wow it's like someone set this all up," he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash in confusion.

"Well.." Max stared at Ash and then turned his gaze at May with a knowing look. "You are going to invite aren't you?"

"I-I don't know.. haven't thought about it yet.." Ash answeared thruthfully. But he did like the idea, he and May together alone..

"Haha well I can go with you then," Max had a humored glimt in his eyes.

"Well..." Ash began before gazing at May. She looked so.. sad. Did she want to go with him? They had done all that stuff after all. But somehow he just couldn't muster the courage to ask her. What if she said no? He could hear footsteps, Brock was comming. "Yo"

"Go for it Ash!"

"W-what do mean" Ash asked nervously. He had a hunch of what Brock was talking about. "Well.. May do you want to-?"

"Want to do what?" she asked with a cute smile.

"To go with me?"

"I'd love to!" May almost screamed. "The restaurant is really famous, it's the pride of the city."

"Well it's settled then!" Ash said with a big sheepish smile.

"Smoth going Ash, wish that I could have that kind of luck with girls," Brock said in a sad voice but he shone up after. "But I'm glad for you guys.."

_-¨¨- back at the pokemon center-¨¨-_

Ash was currently sitting down on a bench in the pokemon center. He was watching some weird show on the televison.

_"Magikarp did it again! Is this golden Magikarp uncatchable? Stay tuned folks!"_

"Ash?" called a girl's voice.

"Hmm, heey wh-" A blue haired girl had just throwed herself into his arms. "Dawn what are you doing?"

"Just my way of congratulating you for the win! No need to get worked up," she said with small pout. "You don't want to hug me!" she continued with an accusing voice.

Ash had a slightly blush on his cheeks. She was clinging on to him reaaally tight.

"It's not that I just.. it's too t-tight" he managed to get out.

"Sorry Ash," Dawn said slightly embarrassed. "Didn't mean to hurt you.. anyway do you want to go and eat with me tonigh?"

"Yeah, sure" Ash said with excitement. Wait wasn't he forgetting something? A girl with short brown hair walked by. _Ah yeah he was supposed to go with May! _He was lucky that the girl had walked by. He would have forgotten otherwise. " So sorry Dawn, I just remembered that I'm supposed to go with May tonight. I asked her out hours ago."

Dawn looked astonished. "Wow that's great," she finally said. "Never thought that you'd do something like that." she continued with a wink. "I guess that even you can get romantic sometimes.."

Ash blushed when he realised what she meant. He hadn't though about it-but it was only going to be him and May.. almost like a date! Scratch that, not almost it was a date" "Woaah hey it's not like t-"

"I know that you like her" Dawn was smiling at him. "Womens' institution."

_Had she known all the time?_

"Hope it works out for you guys.. where's May anyway?

"I don't know.. she was in her room last time I saw her."

" 'Kay, well I'm off see you around!" Dawn left Ash with those words.

_Me-May-Date? Ash had know idea how long he had stood there thinking that since Dawn left._

"Going to stand there staring all day?"

"Drew!" Ash almost shouted. "What are you doing here?" he couldn't bypass that Drew was holding a red rose in his hand.

Drew smirked when he noticed what Ash what looking at. "May wouldn't take the rose, I wonder why" he said with a slight hint of irony.

Ash found himself hoping that May had declined the rose due to him. He wasn't as dense as he was weeks ago. Even he could tell that something was going on between him and May. He hoped so at least.

"I see.."

Drew stared at him like he was saying 'what's wrong with you man!' "You seem to have lots of things on your mind.. about May I suppose?" Drew crossed his arm with a smug.

"Nah it's nothing."

"I'm no stupid Ash Ketchum, I have eyes and I know what I've seen. You better take good care of May you hear?"

"I-I will.." _Gee he would have done that without Drew saying that. _"We're just going to eat dinner nothing more nothing less."

Drew smirked. "Ah I had a hunch that you two were going out tonight. She said she was going to do something more important than a contest.. Well she has five ribbons already.."

"Yeah you only have four" Ash said as he suddenly remembered Drew saying that to May the last time they had met.

"Yeah, I'll get my fith ribbon today! Got to prepare for the contest.."

"See you around Drew," Ash said as Drew walked away. He wasn't expacting an answear and had already turned around and walked a few meters when one came. "See you guys at the Grand Festival. And Ash.. I will ask her out there , if she's still singe then that is.."

Ash just stared at Drew's smirking face. _Was Drew simply teasing him or did he really mean it? _Drew was already gone when he came up with a reply.

"Pika pii," his best friend, Pikachu, was holding a bottle of ketchup.

"Hey, Pikachu don't steal the ketchup, you hear me!" he shouted with a smile.

_May's room_

"What should I wear, what should I wear!" May almost screamed in panic. She was going out with Ash tonight and she wanted to look as good as possible. She had decided to have her hair loose hours ago.

"Just your usuall outfit" her younger brother answeared calmly. "Ash isn't going to wear anything special anyway. And I don't think he'll mind whatever clothes you have."

"I guess you're right.." May said in disappointment. _Ash had never complemented her or any other girl on wearing good looking, matching or styled clothes. He was just that kind of guy that didn't care about that stuff. _She sighed. "Well I want to wear something special.. I'm not doing it for him but for myself, you hear me Max?"

"Whatever you say sis," Max said with a smug.

_Later in the evening_

Ash was heart was beating too fast for his own health. He was walking arm in arm with May. He had gotten some tips from Brock like commenting on the girl's clothes.. things had gotten awfully smooth after that. May had beamed in joy and clutched herself to his arms when he had complimented her green outfit and hair. It was exactly like the last one but it was green instead, (May's emerald outfit) and she had let her hair down.

She looked stunning in his eyes. He was really glad that he had asked her out.

"Turn right here."

"Are you sure, May?"

"Of course!" May said. "I know all about restaurants after all." she giggled.

"That's true" Ash said smiling at her. _He just couldn't take his eyes off her. He was feeling funny, something odd and ..happy. What was it with him today!_

They got a small table for two. Ash just ordered a random meal, the most expensive one since he had coupons. May was taking her time though.

"Aggh I can't decide between special ramen or fried noodles with chicken. It's killing me!" May complained.

Ash just laughed. He really liked that side of her.

"So Ash I heard that you met Dawn earlier today."

"Yeah.. " Ash replied not sure of what to say.

"I also heard that she asked you out for dinner.. and you said yes," May was clenching her fist.

"I-I forgot.. but it got solved," Ash stammered. He had seen May angry before, she could be really scary and frigthening.

"Fooled you!" she giggled.

"Gee May, but you know I'd rather go with you anytime than with her.."

May dropped her fork on the table. _Had Ash really said that? _"Umm.. you whaaat?"

Ash looked into May's eyes before answearing. "I-I'd rather go with you than any other-

"Pardon Mister but your food is here," a waiter said as he put down a plat with food. Hope you like it, and just call if you need anything or if you have any complaints."

"T-thanks"

May got her noodles a couple of minutes later. They ate in silence for about ten minutes before May finally spoke.

"Ash.. yesterday when you said that you like me more than any other girl.." she paused and looked at him with begging eyes. "Did you really mean it?" May's cheeks had a slight tone of red on them.

Ash slowly chewed done his last bit of food. "Yeah I meant everyword.." Ash looked away he couldn't face her.

"Thanks Ash," May whispered.

Ash suddenly remembered Drew's last words 'I will ask her out there , if she's still singe then that is..' he had to do something. Ash knew what he had to do, it was now or never it was his last chance. He turned around to face a smiling May.

"Are you two done?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah," May and Ash said in sync.

The waiter began to pick up the plates and cutlery.

Ash went to the pay desk and handed out the coupons.

A young girl about nineteen was standing there.

"You guys are the cutest couple today" she said with a smile.

"We're..not a couple," Ash said. He felt kind of empty when he said that.

"Oh well...good luck on asking her out" she winked at him. "Welcome back anytime."

"Umm thanks," Ash said slightly embarrassed. Were everyone telling him to ask her out?

_After the Restaurang_

Ash and May walked around town arm in arm. None of them had asked, it just happened before they know it. They went in to a small shopping mall.

May was looking at the jewelry with gleaming eyes.

"Want me to buy something for you?" Ash asked before he knew it, without realising what he just had done.

May just stared at him with her jaw wide open.

"Umm are you really Ash and not some kind of alien?" she finally said after some hesitation. _Was it really Ash? He was so.. different. _But May didn't complain she did like romantic stuff after all.

"Hey, yeah of course!" Ash crossed his arm "Is it really that weird for me to offer to buy jewels for you?" he asked sligtly annoyed.

"Yes it is, Ash, yes it is.."

It took more than half an hour for May to decide what jewelry she wanted. She finally settled for a pair of sapphire blue earrings.

Ash just took a quick glance at the price. _Good, they aren't so expensive!_

May giggled as she put on her earrings.

Ash looked at May. She was a real beaty, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Ash?"

"Umm," a bunch of flashbacks was running in Ash's head. All of them had a common theme-people encouraging him to ask her out. "So pretty."

"The earrings?" May asked in disbelief.

"No you... or well both you and the e-earrings," Ash stammered with a blush. He felt so weak all of a sudden. His heart was beating in overdrive and his legs were trembling.

"T-thanks, Ash," May said with a cute blush. "Umm Ash do you remember the lake?"

_Of course he remembered that! _

"Umm yeah.."

May cuddled up against Ash's arm, causing Ash to blush like crazy.

_Was she saying that she wanted to.. to do that? He remembered that they almost had kissed each other before Pikachu came.._

_They were all alone now, nothing could stop them this time, right? _Ash could never guess how wrong he had have.

Ash slowly faced May leaning in closer-

"What are you guys doing?" it was Max. "You were only supposed to eat dinner, what happened?" he asked curiously with a big grin. "And why are you all lovey dovey with each other?" he laughed.

"Maax!" May shouted with clenched teeth. "What are you doing here? Stop ruining our moments!" she loose herself from Ash's arm and walked towards Max with furious footsteps.

"Your moments..?" Max asked with an innocent voice.

_Okay.. _Ash thought._ It's official Max are comming in between us on purpose._

_"Yes Max you're extremly annoying," Ash said to himself. Quit popping up all the time! Ash screamed inwards._

"What are you doing here, Max?" Ash asked with clenched teeth doing his best to restrain himself from strangling Max in front of May.

"I don't know" Max shrugged. "What are you guys doing here?"

May stomped on the ground in frustration. "Can you stop being a little brat!" she screamed in agony. "Things were going just fine until you showed up!"

"Yeah right..." Max muttered.

"Besides a young boy like you should be in bed by now!" May screamed.

"It's only 8 pm sheesh!"

"Hey take it easy both of you... we're in the middle of a street you know," Ash said carefully. He didn't want to stick out.

"No i won't be quiet!" May said. "Max needs to learn to not stick his nose in other peoples bussiness.

Ash looked in shock at the bickering siblings. Sure they had have a fight once in a while... but May seemed to be very pissed off right now.

Max hadn't done that much had he? He just didn't know what to say to calm them down.

"Fine!" Max shouted.

"YEAH!" May shouted back. "Well now when that's settled... I guess that I'll lead you back to the pokemon center." she looked sad when she said that.

Ash had a vague idea of why. They had a good time in each others company and none of them had wanted it to end.

"No need to worry, I can do that"

"Dawn!" Ash said in suprise.

"Yeah," Dawn said with a smile. "Hey come here Max!" she grabbed his arm.

"Are you sure that you want to..?" May asked her slightly confused.

"I'm sure, don't want your date to end like this," she said with a wink as she dragged away Max with frim footsteps.

"Thanks, Dawn I owe you one!" May shouted with a big smile.

"Heey-" Max started but he was cut short by Dawn.

"Just continue with your date I'll keep him occopied!"

_In the Park_

Ash and May was in new park by now. They had barely spoken since Max got dragged away. Both of them were recalling the stuff that had happened the last time they were alone in a park.

It was sunset and the sun shone with a bright red light giving the sky a slight hint of pink. Ash and May were watching the sunset holding hands, words weren't neccesary it was simply a moment they were glad they could share with each other.

"Ash... did you think I was immature earlier today... with Max?" May asked with a begging voice and a hint of tears in her eyes.

Ash simply shock his head in disagreement before putting his arms on her shoulder.

"Really? May asked again.

"Yes really, I was kind of pissed of mysel," Ash said with a laugh.

"You were?" May asked in disbelief.

"Yeah things were going so well between us-" Ash suddenly stopped as he realised what he was saying. "I-I mean that it was-"

May cut him short with hug. She rested her head against his chest giggling cutely when she saw Ash's blushing face.

Ash felt a sudden need to protect her, to make sure she was safe. She seemed so small and fragile... He put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Do you think I was acting childish earlier today... and just when I'm arguing with Max in general?" she looked into Ash's eyes desperatly waiting for an answear.

"No i didn't," Ash lied.

"You're lying!"

_Damn! She saw through that lie, huh..._

"You were... but you know I- kind of... like that side of you. I think it's cute," Ash answeared truthfully.

He could feel May's arms wrapping around his neck. She was now standing on her toes slightly touching Ash's nose with her own.

Both of them were blushing like crazy. None of them spoke for what seemed to be ages for both of them.

"Thank you, Ash,"

Ash was standing there paralyzed unable to move. He could feel May's hearbeats and he could hear her breathing.

He suddenly pulled her closer without thinking.

"A-ash?"

"S-sorry I... didn't to that on purpose," he stammered in embarrassment.

"Is that so..." she looked disappointed. "I wouldn't mind if you did that on purpose, you know,"

_Was she teasing him? Spurring him to take action. He guessed that it was more romantic in her point of view if he was the one who took the first step._

May closed her eyes almost touching his lips with hers.

Ash didn't hesitate for even a second... or maybe three or for seconds... before closing in that last inch. He could feel May's soft lips pressing against his.

_So warm_ both of them thought. It had gotten pretty chilly outside by now and the sun had gone down minutes ago.

Ash closed his eyes while kissing her. Their lips were locked and none of them wanted to break the kiss. They knew that other moments would come and new opportunities as well, but they were too happy too comfortable... too bewtiched by each other.

May was the one who finally broke the kiss. "That was... unbelivable" she breathed out. "I love you Ash, I've liked you ever since I first meet you... and I stared to like you more and more by every passing they."

"I love you too May. I wasn't sure what I was feeling at first since I've never been in love before. Thanks for making me fall in love with you. For making me feel... so happy and loved"

May looked stunned. Even Ash himself was surprised. That had totally been out of character for him, Ash. He really had change since he first met May.

"Aww Ash! I didn't know that you could be soo romantic." She hugged him tighter smiling at him.

Ash just looked at her. He neede more-more of her.

"M-may can I... kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask silly," she laughed. "That's what boy- and girlfriends do."

Girlfriend... May was his girlfriend. But he hadn't asked her out.

"I have-"

He was cut short by May. She quickly pressed her lips against Ash's before he could finish the sentence.

Ash didn't mind though. He lost himself in the kiss, shoving down all his feeling for her in that one kiss. Knowing that he could do it again whenever he wanted.

"Yeah I guess I was being silly" Ash laughed. His heart was beating faster than ever and so was May's. Both of them were overflowing with feelings of joy.

"Everything worked out in the end... I was afraid that you'd be too dense to notice at all," May laughed while gently stroking Ash's raven black hair.

"Yeah..." Ash stared at May. Words could no longer describe the feelings they shared. Everything in the world stopped to matter Ash was only thinking of one single person, May. He looked into her eyes almost as if he was waiting for some kind of approval. May just smiled at him encouraging him like she always had done. She opened her mouth but was cut short by Ash.

Their lips met once again. Words were uneccessary, only actin mattered. Ash put his arms around May's necking drawing her closer as he enjoyed the feeling of her warm lips.

The end

* * *

**The story is finished! I hope you liked it! Thanks for sticking with me 'till the end. I know that I made Max more annoying than he really is and I don't have anything against him, honestly! It just sort of happened... Anyway I made the end kind of fluffy but that's to be expected. I think that this chapter ****was the best chapter by far and it's also the longest chapter. I really hope that the story's title is fitting I really tried to make it match up with the content. Thanks again and don't forget to review!**


End file.
